


Comfort

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: In the mess; 02:47 hours. Spoilers, 2.26 "The Expanse."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It has been less than twenty-four hours.

T'Pol sits in her quarters, attempting to grasp the magnitude of what has happened.

There is no logic in what has happened, though there is logic in the way the rest of the crew has reactedâ€”given their emotional primacy.

She has heard words used, that have never been uttered around her beforeâ€”though she knows she has caused enough frustration for them to have been said _somewhere_ out of her range.

Perhaps if she had been willing to explore her emotions, she might have been able to understand even the thousandth part of what had happened; been able to offer the thousandth part of comfort to her crewmates...her friends, she realises.

She leaves her quarters and stalks the corridors. People avoid her when they see her eyes.

* * *

He sits in his quarters, head in his hands.

The tears have long since ended, but the pain remains.

He's tried to get some sleep, but it just _won't_ happen.

He looks at his chronometer: 02:39 hours.

He gets to his feet and leaves his quarters. People avoid him when they see his eyes. They know he wants to be alone, and they can respect that.

* * *

While taking a tour of engineering, T'Pol stops. Maybe she can help, if only a little.

She leaves engineering, purpose blazing behind her eyes like a beacon of hope.

* * *

Commander Charles Bartholomew Tucker III sits in the mess hall. He's one of only two people thereâ€”the other, on the far side of the room, is a young, female ensign. She looks like she may never sleep again.

Tucker knows _exactly_ how she feels.

"Excuse me, Commander, is this seat taken?"

He looks up to see T'Pol eyeing the chair across from him.

"It's a free world," he says, thinking that this is the last thing he needs right now.

As T'Pol pulls the chair out, he realises that she has had her hands behind her back, and that one is still there.

As she sits, her other comes out from behind...holding a piece of pecan pie.

"Thanks, but I don't think—"

"I made it myself."


End file.
